Little Bird
by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: [Alphonse x Reader]


"Excuse me; may I get a loaf of bread and that block of cheese over there?"

"This? Here?"

"Yes, please!"

"Not a problem!"

It was the same routine every afternoon, yet it still remained in your heart as your favorite part of the day. The young, cheerful lad came up, purchased the same food for his brother, thanked you happily and departed. Though you could not see a single change in expression behind his armor, you sensed the smile in his voice, the optimism that surged throughout his entire being. You deduced that he was not much older than you, but his presence, especially for those meeting him for the first time, was overwhelming. However, each time he waited for his turn, you kept an eye on him: you could barely count how many times you saw him on his knees, petting a little cat, a puppy or even conversing with children, fascinated with his appearance. His laugh echoed within the metallic framework, sending goosebumps along your arm. He often stared into the sky and watched the birds fly by. Despite that monstrous aura, he handled these delicate creatures with care you thought never existed. While other around him passed by, focussed primarily on their daily lives, he always stopped himself, taking in his surroundings, paying attention to those often ignored, little aspects of every day life.

The more you watched him from afar, the more you grew to like this armored stranger.

With each visit now, you added a little surprise to his order. Sometimes, you gave him a slab of fresh meat, a slice of fish, a small container of water. He always stored it within his hollow abdomen. Recently, he returned your favor. As he handed you the according payments, he slipped in a white blossom he picked before coming into town or a polished, colored stone he located and cleaned himself. Whenever you asked him what they were for, he would always stumbled back a little, rub the back of his neck, and mutter softly,

"I just saw this and thought you would like it! Th-that's all!"

You could perfectly visualize the blush tainting his face.

The same as always, he gently placed the money in your lovely hands. However, you saw no flower, no pebble, no little trinket to accompany. The light on your face dimmed, and your heart sunk. Perhaps he forgot? But, still, you handed him the bread, cheese and extra meat in the brown sack. Maybe he would notice? No, why would he? It was not as though you had any special relationship with him.

But, if only he knew how happy his visits made your week...

After taking the bag from you, he remained in place. Then, he glanced around as if to make sure no one was watching. You tilted your head.

"Is something the matter?" you asked.

"Ah, well, you see, uh," he lowered his head, rocking from side to side and rubbing the back of his neck.

How could this walking suit of armor still manage to look so adorable?

"I brought you something," he pointed at the shell of his stomach. "But, I'm not sure what you'd think of it."

Your eyes widened, and a grin threatened to split your cheeks. "Oh?"

He approached the rim of the display again turning his head to check for nosy bystanders. Slowly, he opened the cavern at his midsection to reveal a tiny bluebird, nesting at the center. It twittered upon seeing the light of the outside world.

"I found him on the side of the street," he explained, voice trembling ever so slightly. "My brother hates it when I bring animals, so," he stopped and turned away from your gaze. "You seem like such a nice person. I-I-I thought maybe you would like to have him. I-I-I mean, I couldn't just-"

Breaking his train of thought, you lightly placed a hand on his cold, broad shoulder, a sweet smile gracing your features. You made your way around to stand before him with no boundaries. For a moment, you gazed up at him silently, inwardly marveling. It did not matter how many times you saw him, but this boy's presence, the voice of a kind, pleasant lad, somehow attached to this grotesque shell, never ceased to amaze you. The situation seemed impossible. His mere existence crossed the lines of normality.

And yet, here he stood, and you thanked whatever occurred that lead him to you.

With a giggle, you took the little chick in your hands. He sung at the contact, fluffing his wings.

"H-He broke his wing and as you can see," the boy managed to force a nervous laugh. "My hands are too big. If you want to release him, that's wonderful. B-but, I thought you might," his voice trailed off.

Keep the bird cupped in one palm, you placed the other on his cold cheek. You could hear a tiny gasp reverberate along the walls of his burnished skeleton.

You could only imagine how cute his face would be.

"What was your name again?" you asked.

"M-me? Oh! I'm Alphonse," and there he was, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alphonse," the name was silk to your lips. "Thank you, Alphonse."

You already memorized so much of him just from these short encounters, but even you couldn't see the joy the future held for you just from that quick exchange and the gift of a little bird.


End file.
